


The Shop

by RebMed



Series: Gas [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: New Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebMed/pseuds/RebMed
Summary: Fiction based on happenings around mid season 6, with a new female character, using her POV.Lux is found inside a gas station shop, and she recognizes Daryl, with whom she had a romance years ago. But she is not sure whether she wants to join him again...





	

The air in the gas station was scorching and moist; it reeked of death, due to the two walkers trapped inside, tied by their ankles to the counter, close to the windows, so nobody would enter when they saw them. They had been trapped by a girl, who was now sitting on the floor, dripping wet in sweat, playing with a revolver. She was skinny, her skin dry and gaunt, her blond hair frizzy, her eyes sad and aimless. She had been playing with the gun for days now; she was sure she was turning crazy, but couldn't or didn't want to do anything about it.

Lux was utterly tired of living, but for the first time she didn't have the determination of killing herself. She was sure that loneliness, famine and inactivity would eventually end her without an effort. She didn't know how long had she been on her own, but it had been definitely over a month. Maybe two. Her wounds were sure healing, both the outer and the inner, and she had grown up to be a survivor, with all the immoral acts it carried out.

There were people talking outside, but no distinct conversation. They were muttering and that only meant they wanted to break in.

“They want to break into my place. My place, my only shelter, where I've survived since I ran away from those monsters” she thought, stiff and curled up in a comforting position.

She wouldn't let them.

Lux stood up and pulled out her knife, the one on her right leg. Her jeans had a double fabric to hide a couple of blades, long, thin and sharp, so no one could see them until it was too late. She was able to use them better than a tooth brush, and had used them a lot lately.

The door opened; she had not repaired the lock since a kid broke in the previous week. It was part of her master plan to die somehow.

She saw a woman from her sneaking point, behind a shelf stuffed with car supplies. Her skin was dark, umber indeed, and she was as tall as her, thin. She wore thick dreads. Her gaze was fierce, ruthless. It was weird for Lux because she had not seen a strong, healthy woman since everything began, or ended. She pulled out a long blade, maybe a katana, and severed the walker's heads in two gracious moves.

She waited in the dark, and started moving in the opposite direction, around the shelf, to catch her by surprise. Both women wandered slowly and quiet until Lux was behind her, without noticing another stranger slipping inside the thick aired room.

Lux made a ghostly move and pushed the blade against the woman's throat, grabbing her waist tight against her.

-Okay bitch, don't panic. -she whispered- I know you're not alone, but I promise I won't hurt you. Even more, you can keep that sticky pack of batteries with you and take your fine ass out. In return, you don't say you saw me. Get me? _There's no one here inside_. You tell your friends that and get the fuck out of here forever.

-Okay, I get you. I'm not saying shit, just don't hurt me. -The woman was strangely calm.

-Good, get out now.

Lux didn't put the knife away, but she loosened her hug; then she heard the sound of a gun's lock sliding up.

-Fuck.

-Put the knife down. -a tall man was speaking with an angry voice.

-No, I won't. I'm not leaving this place.

Lux used her elbow as a stick and tried to hit the man in the face, but the woman fled away and pushed her back, so she dropped her knife. Then she saw another man, hiding in the corner, as he said:

-It's fine, we won't hurt you.

She recognized his voice and his deep blue eyes.

-Daryl? What the fuck?

Rick hit her in the forehead with his Colt 45. She fell on the dirty floor and yelled; however the biggest pain was not in her head, but in her pride.

The intruders left the place and started discussing outside. Michonne shouted in grief.

-Do you know the bitch?! Do you know her?!

-Erm... sorta. I don't know, I'm not sure it's her.

-She recognized you. -Rick was waiting for an answer.

-Well, we... used to...

-It's complicated. You don't have to give more explanations. -Lux was trying to stand up, but she was bleeding, and the wound on her scalp hurt bad. Rick helped her up and she picked her knife.

-Are you alone? -he asked, while grabbing her away. He noticed her liquid blue, lost gaze.

-Yes sir, because I like it that way. -her voice sounded tired and raspy, yet bigoted.

Lux looked at Daryl from head to toe in total disbelief. There was barely a trace of the man she used to know. Once thin and athletic, he now had a well built figure, huge arms and was all dressed in black, denim and leather, with two wings sown to his vest. And his oily hair was reaching his shoulders.

-Now I would like you to get out of my property.

Rick cackled. -Well, we don't intend to invade your property, the truth is we have left our camp this morning to look for more people.

-Wait... -Michonne stared at him, mad.

-Who would do something like that?

Rick sighed.

-How many walkers have you killed?

-Walkers? You mean zombies? Today? Four. Five. I had to pee outside.

Daryl kept looking down at the ground in silence.

Michonne shook her head and returned to the van, where Glenn was waiting.

-What's up with her? Is she coming?

-I hope not, she just tried to kill me. And hear this, she's Daryl's ex-girlfriend.

-No way! Now I want to meet her! -he smiled.

* * *

 

-And how many people have you killed?

-In self defense?

-Yes.

-About 5.

Rick looked at Daryl, hoping for a back up, but he was still silent, now staring at her in gloom.

-And the rest? Why did you kill them?

-Because they robbed me or because they raped me.

Both men looked away.

-Wow, wait, what is this about? Do you want to take me to your Candy Land? I don't even want to go.

-You look starving, and you are clearly unsafe. -Rick tried to maintain a kind attitude. He looked at her thin arms, long and shaking legs in ripped jeans, and stained pink top.

-I don't know if I would be safe with you. -She turned to Daryl. -No offense dude, but I haven't seen you in a while.

Lux heard a walker moaning behind her and pulled the knife on her left leg, while muttering in anger.

-Oh, shit! Not you again!

Then she threw the knife and stabbed the creature on his forehead.

The men froze in shock. There was a thick silence.

-Sorry. I insist. -she turned back to them. -The answer is no.

-Do whatever you want. -Daryl walked away towards the van.

-Fine, I'm glad to see you. -She replied, upset.

-Excuse him, he is not very talkative.

-I'm aware. Look, you seem very friendly and eager to meet people... but the truth is I don't like people.

-You will regret not coming. -Rick's voice was firm now.

-I regret a shit load of things in my life, but doing something, or better not doing it, because I'm scared, is not one of them. Trust me, this is a waste of time. Go to your van and keep searching for living ones.

-Fine, I give up. Just let me bring you a band aid for your wound, and a snack.

-Thank you.

Rick opened his emergency backpack and grabbed both things, plus a bottle of water.

-Here you are, and I apologize, but you know...

-These days, I know. -She took a sip while looking at him in the eye, flirting. -Have it back, there is a good stream behind the station.

-Are you serious you don't want to come?

-As a liver cancer. I'm glad you came and showed me the goods of the county, but I prefer it here. Thanks again, for real. Tell Daryl I'm happy to see him so good.

-Farewell, then...

-My name is Lux. Farewell, Rick.

She took a bite of the cereal bar and headed back to the station.

* * *

 

-She is not coming, period. I helped her with supplies, and that was it.

There was an awkward silence inside the van. Rick wouldn't start the car.

-I tried my best, still I feel bad for her.

-Trust me, it's better not to insist. -Daryl mourned.

-You are a complete asshole! -Glenn exploded.

-What?! Mind your business, you don't know her.

-So what? She dumped you ages ago, and you are so full of remorse that you are leaving her alone in a stinky hole? For real? I don't know you.

-First, I insist, you don't know her. Second, and more important, she just refused to come three times in a row.

-She's scared.

-She's stupid! That's why she is alone in the first place.

Rick rose his voice from the driver seat and asked:

-Tell me what you know about her.

Daryl covered his face with his big hands and moaned in disgust.

-She's a go getter... from Iowa, around 35 though she looks younger, swears like a sailor, drinks like... me. And she's completely nuts.

-Is she reliable?

-If you are asking me, no, she's not. But I don't think she would mean a threat for the group.

-Well then, what do we do? I mean, she's good with the knives.

-We don't need a circus artist. -Michonne replied, cynically.

-I'll go. And I'll take her in, and you'll see she's worth the effort. -Glenn rushed out before the others could stop him.

* * *

 

Lux was smoking, sitting on the floor with the remains of the bar in her hand, and the band already covering the wound.

-Hi, I... -he stopped, gasping for air inside the shop. -My name is Glenn.

She rose her head. -Hi Glenn.

-May I come in?

-Whatever.

He sat beside her.

-You don't have any food but you have Pall Mall?

-Priorities. -she tried to laugh. -You guys are stubborn.

-We know what it feels like to be lone and lost. We really want you with us.

-Daryl doesn't.

-Well, he is not exactly cheerful, but he is the one more insisting in looking for more people.

-So then it's personal.

-Don't think about it, you seem to have a story together but there are a lot of people in our community.

She looked at him, curious.

-How many people?

-Around thirty.

-And how many women?

-Mmm... twelve. Yeah, twelve.- He wasn't counting Enid and Judith.

-That's a lot. -She went silent, thinking. -Are all of them as fierce as Pam Grier there?

-Ha ha ha yes, they are totally bad ass.

She noticed the wedding ring in his finger. -Is your wife with you?

He smiled -Yes, I met her in the group long ago.

-That's sweet. And you're still together?

-Yes. We're expecting a baby!

-You are pulling my leg! That's super sweet...

-You see? We are good guys. You mustn't be scared.

-It's not you, I mean, I know Daryl and he wouldn't mess with gangs, but, you know... weird people come, and fights happen, and the dead break in, and friends die.

-I guess you've had a bad experience, but I promise you it won't happen again.

-Is your community safe? For real? With walls and such?

-Oh yes! It's great. We have watchtowers, snipers, a clinic, and a garden where we are planting crops... electricity, running water...

-Hot and cold?

-Yes!

-Dude, I didn't have hot water in my apartment! -She stood up. -I'm in!

Glenn burst in laughter. -Okay then, pack your stuff and let's go!

Lux looked at her home for the last time and grabbed her bag and her guns, the revolver and the desert eagle. She had already picked the knives and put them back in her pockets.

They both walked to the van, chatting happily, and went inside.

-You see? I'm a better speaker.

-She might prefer people who don't hit her. -He winked at her. -Welcome, Lux.

She sat at the back and looked for a comfortable position. -Thanks Rick. I know all your names except for the lady with the Japanese sword.

-My name is Michonne, and I'm still pissed.

-Good to know.

Rick drove away. The ride was being awkward.

-Well, Daryl, how you doing?

He mumbled -Fine, can't complain. And you?

-Good, I just found friends.

-Excuse me, but you look as if a junkie ate you and spat you out.

She thought for a second. -Well, you look as if you just crashed into a Harley Davidson store. Don't get me wrong, it's hot but excessive.

Glenn cackled.

-Hey, don't laugh at your friends. -Lux teased, winking at him.

 


End file.
